kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformation Rejected
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis During Spring Break the gang decide to try and make the most of what should be a Zodiarts free time, however, Kijima tries to recruit Ryuusei to his side whilst playing a deadly game with students. And those who don't win are placed into permanent comas. Plot It is spring break and the Kamen Rider Club has nothing worth doing, just as Kengo presents the new Nuggegyroika Foodroid. To end the boredom, Gentaro decides to treat the gang for a party to celebrate the new club at his home Kisaragi Motorcycle Engineering. Gentaro introduces everyone to his grandfather Goro, who took a young Gentaro in after his parents died. The club then proceeds with have fun while eating Yuki's special Hot Pot Galaxy. Elsewhere, after reporting to Tachibana about Kijima calling him out while asking if the new form of Kamen Rider Meteor is ready, Ryusei finds that the Cancer Zodiarts is stealing students' life-force and placing them in comas as part of his sick game to pick a potential Switcher from someone who can make him laugh. Offered the Zodiarts Switch and a partnership between the two, Ryusei refuses and walks off just as Kijima becomes the Cancer Zodiarts to kill him. However, Ryusei becomes Kamen Rider Meteor and fights the Cancer Zodiarts throughout the vacant school, with the Horoscopes' blabbering getting on Ryusei's nerves. Losing him in the library, Kamen Rider Meteor cancels his transformation without thinking, falling for the Cancer Zodiarts's trap to uncover his true identity. The Cancer Zodiarts decides to keep the bit of information from the other Horoscopes, just in case Ryusei reconsiders his offer to a partnership. Knowing that he must dispose of the Cancer Zodiarts, Ryusei arrives at the party to arrange for Gentaro to fight him. However, after Gentaro reveals how his parents made him the friend-making youth he is today, Ryusei leaves, only to find Kijima himself. Ryusei once more tells Kijima there will be no partnership between them, before attempting to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor once more. However, he discovers that the M-BUS is not responding to his transformation, and an unconvinced Kijima assumes his Zodiarts form to severely beat Ryusei, until Gentaro and Tomoko arrive; Tomoko decided to activate the Nuggegyroika's Tsuneggets to follow Ryusei. Gentaro proceeds to become Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Cancer Zodiarts with the Freeze and Water Switches to freeze his opponent in place. Ryusei learns that Tachibana has discovered that his identity has been compromised, and tells Ryusei that he will never become Kamen Rider Meteor, again. However, after faking being defeated by Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States, the Cancer Zodiarts reveals his ability to go Supernova. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - N Magnet **Cross - Freeze **Triangle - Water **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Police: * Students: , Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *Final time for Fourze using the Freeze and Water Modules. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Graduation Reluctance, Perfect Round Dance, Transformation Rejected and Star Storm Comeback. DSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08717-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢変・身・却・下｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢変・身・却・下｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze